modernpowers2fandomcom-20200214-history
Russia
The Russian Federation: Our plans for the immediate future. [Claim The Russian Federation] - April 2016 President: Vladimir Putin Prime minister: Dmitry Medvedev Foreign relations Permanent member of the UNSC Founding member of the CIS Founding member of the CSTO Founding member of the SCO Founding member of the Union state: Commonwealth of Belarus and Russia Member of the OSCE Member of the NACC Member of the Partnership for Peace Member of APEC External Sanctions International sanctions during the Ukrainian crisis Ingame Diplomacy Within Russian influence sphere (CIS) Global friendly: China India Iran [Diplomacy Russia sends diplomats to Iran] May 2016 North Korea: Eastern forces on high alert due to Nuclear threats from NK - oct 2016 Syria [Diplomacy Russia sends two diplomats to Syria April 2016 Venezuela Global: Norway Norway tries to poach our presenter May 2016 Peru [News Threatening video from defeated presidential candidate Veronika Mendoza.] may 2016 - Communist sympathizer in peru invited to visit moscow Diplomacy Veronika Mendoza receives Russian Delegates oct 2016 - opening communication Economy Infrastructure: Constructing a large hull shipyard in St Petersburg: aug 2016 (finished dec 2018) Energy Space exploration [News Russian Soyuz-ISS-48S successfully launched to the international space station. - Sept 2016 Making 300 million usd as the international space cab company. Russian armed forces: Ground forces 230,000 Regular troops 300,000 Regular troops Conscripts (these are 1 year conscripts adding to the reserves annual) 2,000,000 Reserves (2016) Tanks 25 T-14 Armata MBT (plans to acquire 2,300 T-14s in the period 2015-2020) 550 T-90 MBT 550 T-80 MBT (3,000 in reserves) 1,700 T-72 MBT (7,000 in reserves) Infantry Fighting Vehicles 20 T-15 Armata Heavy infantry fighting vehicle (planned to replace the BTR-R's, 1,500 units in the period 2015- 2020) 1,500 BTR-T heavy infantry combat vehicle 10 Kurganets-25 IFV / APC's (planned to replace the BMP's, 3,000 units in the period 2015-2020) 616 BMP-3 IFV 1851 BMP-2 IFV (6,500 in reserves) 500 BMP-1 IFV (7,000 in reserves) Armoured personnel carriers 25 Bumerang Armoured personnel carrier 1152 BTR-80/82A Armoured personnel carrier 68 BTR-70 Armoured personnel carrier 3700 BTR-60 all in reserves 1000 BRDM-2 armoured cars (1000 in reserves) 1500 MT-LB (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/MT-LB000 in reserves) 150 GAZ-2975 Tigr Infantry Mobility Vehicle Artillery 25 2S35 Koalitsiya-SV Self-propelled howitzer (Serial production and delivery is set for 2016) 600 2A18 D-30 Howitzer artillery (3,000 in storage) 200 2A36 Giatsint-B Howitzer artillery (1,000 in storage) 450 2A65 Msta-B Howitzer artillery (600 in storage) 500 MT-12 Rapira Anti-Tank Gun 622 2S1 Gvozdika Self-Propelled Howitzer (1,400 in storage) 931 2S3 Akatsiya Self-Propelled Howitzer (1,600 in storage) 25 2S4 Tyulpan Self-Propelled Gun-Mortar (120 in storage) 250 2S5 Giatsint-S Self-Propelled Howitzer (500 in storage) 600 2S19 Msta-S Self-Propelled Howitzer 50 2S23 Nona-SVK Self-Propelled 120 mm Mortar 30 2S34 Chosta Self-Propelled Howitzer Rocket Artillery 982 BM-21 Grad Multiple Rocket Launcher (2,200 in storage) 450 BM-27 Uragan Multiple Rocket Launcher 150 BM-30 Smerch Multiple Rocket Launcher 50 TOS-1 Thermobaric Rocket Launcher 75 9A52-4 Tornado Multiple Rocket Launcher Tactical ballistic missile systems 50 OTR-21 Tochka-U / SS-21 Tactical ballistic missile 80 9K720 Iskander-M / SS-26 Tactical ballistic missile Anti-Air and Sam systems 350 2K12 Kub Medium Range SAM 300 9K33 Osa Short Range SAM 400 9K35M3 Strela-10M3 Short range SAM 200 9K331M Tor-M1 Short range SAM 400 9K37M1 Buk Medium range SAM 250 9K22 Tunguska AA 250 S-300V Antey-300 Long-range SAM 152 S-400 Triumf Long-range SAM 150 S-500 Long-range SAM Light vehicles and logistics 250 VPK-3927 Volk Infantry mobility vehicle 400 Iveco LMV Infantry mobility vehicle 500 Ural Typhoon Mine-Resistant Ambush-Protected truck 1,500 KamAZ-6350 Mustang Heavy cargo truck 2,500 KamAZ-5350 Heavy cargo truck 10,000 Ural-5323 Heavy cargo trucks 5,000 KamAZ 43501 Medium cargo trucks 15,000 Ural-43206 Medium cargo trucks 10,000 Ural-4320 Light cargo trucks 25,000 GAZ-33097 Light cargo trucks 10,000 KamAZ-65225 Tractor unit Russian Airborne troops "Vozdushno-desantnye voyska Rossii" 45,000 Paratroopers (increased to 72,000 by 2019) 800 BMD-2 Armoured fighting vehicles 800 BMD-3 Armoured fighting vehicles 250 BMD-4 Armoured fighting vehicles (planned/ordered a total of 1000 in 2020) 250 2s25 tank destroyers / artillery 750 2A18 122-mm howitzer artillery 750 ZU-23 Anti-Air 1500 Gaz Tiger infantry mobility vehicles 1500 Kamaz Mustang 6*6 infantry mobility vehicles 250 9K37M1 Buk SAM systems 500 9K35M3 Strela-10M3 Sam systems Navy 130,000 personell (including marines and naval aviation) Aircraft carriers 1 - Kuznetsov-class aircraft carrier 0 - Project_23000E nuclear super carriers (6 on order) Submarines: Ballistic missile submarines (SSBN) 3 Delta III-class submarine 1 Typhoon-class submarine 6 Delta IV-class submarines 3 Borei-class submarine (5 more being constructed) Cruise missile submarines (SSGN) 7 Oscar 2-class submarine Attack submarines (SSN) 4 Sierra 2-class submarine 4 Victor 3-class submarine 10 Akula-class submarine 2 Yasen-class submarine (10 on order) Attack submarines (SSK) ' 20 Improved Kilo-class submarine 1 Lada-class submarine (2 on order) 1 ''Sarov-class submarine (R&D test ship) '''Marines (Naval infantry) 20,000 troops 800 special forces. 500 T-90 MBT customized for semi amphibious use 750 BTR-80 Amphibious Armored personnel carrier 750 MT-LB Amphibious tracked Armored personnel carrier 500 2S31 Vena Artillery 100 9K37M1 Buk SAM systems 250 9K35M3 Strela-10M3 Sam systems Airforce Multi-role: 321 - Sukhoi Su-27 Multirole, air superiority 80 - Sukhoi Su-30 Multirole, air superiority (30 on order, delivered in 2018) 63 - Sukhoi Su-34 Multirole, strike fighter 48 - Sukhoi Su-35 Multirole 252 - Mikoyan MiG-29 Multirole, air superiority 135 - Mikoyan MiG-31 Multirole, air superiority 3 - Mikoyan MiG-35 Multirole, air superiority (37 on order, delivered jan 2018) Bombers / CAS: 277 - Sukhoi Su-24 All-weather attack aircraft 199 -Sukhoi Su-25 Close Air Support Strategic long range bombers: 70 - Tupolev Tu-22M 41 - Tupolev Tu-95 Long ranged propellor bombers 16 - [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupolev_Tu-160 Tupolev Tu-160 Beliy Lebed] supersonic bombers Reccon aircraft: 15 - Antonov An-30 Reccon 17 - Beriev A-50 AWACS Transport: 39 - Ilyushin Il-18 Tranports Attack Helicopters: Multirole/transport helicopters: Russian Aerospace Defence Forces Early warning of missile attack: Voronezh radar at Lekhtusi, Armavir, Kaliningrad, Mileshevka, Yeniseysk, Barnaul14 Daryal radar at Pechora Volga radar at Hantsavichy Dnepr radar at Balkhash, Irkutsk and Olenegorsk Oko early warning satellites Space surveillance: Okno in Tajikistan Krona in Zelenchukskaya and Nakhodka RT-70 in Yevpatoria and Galenki (together with Roscosmos) Missile defence: A-135 anti-ballistic missile system Don-2N radar Satellite Systems: Liana space reconnaissance and target designation system (2 satellites electronic reconnaissance 14F145 "Lotus-C1") Strategic missile troops * 46 silo-based R-36M2 (SS-18) * 30 silo-based UR-100N (SS-19) * 72 mobile RT-2PM "Topol" (SS-25) * 60 silo-based RT-2UTTH "Topol M" (SS-27) * 18 mobile RT-2UTTH "Topol M" (SS-27) * 73 mobile and silo-based RS-24 "Yars" (SS-29) * 512 weapons on SLBMs Special Operations Forces of the Russian Federation: Spetsnaz_GRU 50,000 operators in total devided amongst various branches: Military * Military special ops: 23,000 troops 100 Kamaz Typhoon Mine-Resistant Ambush-Protected truck Amount of assets classified (will organize and buy these ingame) Others * FSB: 2,000 troops * The internal affairs branch (specialty police): 22,000 troops * Federal Protection Service (FSO): 1000 troops * Federal Counter-Narcotics Service (FSKN): 1,500 troops * Justice Ministry: 500 troops In addition to Internal Troops, the MVD has Politsiya (formerly Militsiya) police special forces stationed in nearly every Russian city. Future projects Overview of planned production aug 2016 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_equipment_of_the_Russian_Ground_Forces#Future_equipment https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Air_Force#Future_of_the_Russian_Air_Force https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Future_of_the_Russian_Navy Defense Budget $84.5 billion (2015) 4,4% of GDP Purchases FSB intelligence operations: Ukraine [Covert-Ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv - 0ct 2016 Current ongoing conflicts Syria against ISIS [Event Russian air-strikes on Syrian rebels in operation "shtorm oktyabrya"] - oct 2016 - 300 dead Free Syrian army troops Current Russian assets in Syria: Russian naval facility in Tartus(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_naval_facility_in_Tartus) and patrolling the coast: - 2,000 military personnel - 25 BMP-3(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMP-3) APC's - 3 class(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Buyan-class_corvette) corvettes - 1 Gepard-class(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gepard-class_frigate) frigate - 1 Vishnya-class(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vishnya-class_intelligence_ship) intelligence ship - 1 Kilo-class(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kilo-class_submarine) submarine - 1 Slava-class(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slava-class_cruiser) cruiser Airbase - 2,000 military personnel - 500 Spetznatz GRU special forces. - 25 BMP-3(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BMP-3) APC's - 25 mista(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/152_mm_howitzer_2A65) Artillery - 5 Pantsir-S1(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pantsir-S1) Sam systems - 10 S-400(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/S-400_%28missile%29) SAM missile systems - 10 Orlan-10(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Orlan-10) UAV Tactical bombers - 12 Su-24M2(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sukhoi_Su-24) - 8 Su-34(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sukhoi_Su-34) CAS - 12 Su-25SM(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sukhoi_Su-25) Fighters - 4 Su-30SM(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sukhoi_Su-30) - 4 Su-35S(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sukhoi_Su-35) Helicopters - 12 Mi-24P(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mil_Mi-24) - 4 Mi-28N(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mil_Mi-28) - 4 Ka-52(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kamov_Ka-50#Ka-52_.22Alligator.22) Assets operation in Syrian airspace Long range strategic bombers - 5 Tu-160(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupolev_Tu-160) - 6 Tu-95MSM(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupolev_Tu-95) - 14 Tu-22M3(https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tupolev_Tu-22M) Donbass region (Donetsk People's Republic and Luhansk People's Republic Donetsk) General info: United Armed Forces of Novorossiya 45,000 troops Vehicles: 70 - T-64 Main battle tanks 25 - T-72 Main battle tanks 40 - BMD-1 Infantry fighting vehicles 130 - BMD-2 Infantry fighting vehicles 75 - BTR-70 Armoured personell carriers 40 - 2A18 (D-30) Howitzer artillery 30 - 2A65 "Msta-B" Artillery 45 - 2S1 Gvozdika Artillery 30 - BM-21 "Grad" Rocket Artillery 2 - 9K37 Buk SAM systems 5 - 9K35 Strela-10 SAM systems Russian unmarked assets in Donbass region 30,000 regular army troops 500 Spetznats special forces 400 BMD-2 Infantry fighting vehicles 300 T-72 Main battle tanks 250 2A18 (D-30) Howitzer artillery https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_in_Donbass https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_military_intervention_in_Ukraine_(2014%E2%80%93present) Ingame plays: [Covert-ops Russia Sends reinforcements to the Donbass region.] June 2016 - Troops sent over the border unnoticed, added to overview above. [Covert-Ops Demonstrations in Kharkiv - 0ct 2016 Category:Country Category:Unclaimed Category:SCO Category:Global Powers